Everyone Loves A Compliment
by teenybirdy
Summary: What happens when Andy starts writing pick-up lines and compliments on each coffee she gets for Miranda?


**Summary:** What happens when Andy starts writing pick-up lines and compliments on each coffee she gets for Miranda?

 **Disclaimer:** As always, I am just fooling with these characters. I make no money from them and Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox own them.

 **A/N:** This one is going out with a massive shout out to Jassific, who shares a love for bad pick-up lines :P

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Two months had passed since Miranda had found her packing her things in that hotel room in Paris, and demanded she stay. Glancing up, from her position on her knees as she filled her suitcase, into the cold blue eyes of the woman she secretly loved, Andy had been unable to refuse. Miranda was offering her a lifeline rather than decimating all her future hopes. So, they returned to New York together, but Miranda seemed to want to keep her closer than ever, going as far as to upgrade her return flight to New York to First-Class and push Nigel into it, keeping Andy next to her throughout the seven-hour journey.

The days since Paris had been filled with the usual tasks, after all, the more things change, the more they stay the same. Except nothing was the same, not really. There had been one or two changes in the wake of the Paris disaster. She and Emily now held the joint first-assistant position and more often than not, Miranda had her travelling across New York by her side.

Miranda often used the time in the town car to initiate brief conversations that had Roy smirking at her through the rear-view mirror. They weren't the most profound conversations, but Miranda would remark upon things they may have seen at the preview they had attended, or the happenings on the streets as traffic had the town car coming to a standstill and she often spoke of her precious daughters.

Listening to Miranda speak of her _'Bobbsey's'_ was Andy's new favourite thing. Miranda's eyes and voice softened as she spoke with pride about their most recent achievements. She loved the artistic side of both her daughter's and Andy understood she nurtured this side of them, providing piano and art classes in the hope it would be something they carried into their adulthood.

As much as things had changed, there was always the one constant at Runway, Miranda's need for a searing hot Triple Venti, no-foam latte, but one thing had changed with the coffee she provided.

The last week had seen her leaving messages on the cups, written in black marker. It started after Miranda had spent the morning in talks with her lawyers and learned Stephen was fighting their pre-nuptial agreement in the hopes he would get something more from the Editor.

Emily had sent the red-alert out, advising her it was DEFCON-1. Stepping from the elevator, she stalled in front of the outer office she shared with Emily, Andy pulled a fine-tipped marker from her purse and scribbled a few words on the cup, hoping that the small sentence would make Miranda happy, at least for a short time, after all, everyone loves a compliment.

 _ **"You inspire me."**_

Stepping into the outer office, Emily snatched the cup from her hands before moving quickly to place it on the corner of Miranda's desk, almost bowing as she apologised about its tardiness.

Andy didn't think much more of the message until later that day. She'd caught sight of Miranda twirling a fresh Starbucks cup in her hands as if searching for something, her lips pursed and eyes reflecting disappointment when she found nothing.

Andy hated that look on Miranda's face. It was the one she had seen after the Miami fiasco and on that penultimate night in Paris. It made her heart hurt and she just wanted to pull Miranda into her arms and never let go. The next day the message was left on the first Starbucks of the day, waiting for Miranda's arrival.

 _ **"I love how passionate you are."**_

Miranda seemed happier that morning and everything ran smoothly. That was, until Emily provided her with a Starbucks that morning and there was nothing to be found written on the cup. She'd unleashed her fury on the unsuspecting minions that had dared to come unprepared and offering an uninspired run-through.

Pulling Emily to one side after Miranda dismissed everyone with a flick of her wrist, Andy stated that she was happy to complete the coffee runs. Emily frowned before agreeing, stating that the exercise would do her good and she'd hopefully see the reduction in the size of her fat ass.

Rolling her eyes, she shrugged off Emily's cruel words and started took great pleasure in handing Miranda the coffee and seeing the various expressions filtering through her eyes as she read her words throughout the next few days.

 _ **"You're a strong person."**_

 _ **"You have a beautiful mind."**_

 _ **You have a wonderful sense of creativity"**_

 _ **"You are a phenomenal leader."**_

Andy didn't leave messages on every cup of coffee she delivered, which made the pleasure in Miranda's eyes when she spotted the untidy scrawl against the white cardboard cup, a truly wonderful sight to behold.

Often she noticed the older woman glancing between Emily and herself, confusion and frustration clearly battling in her eyes. She clearly had no clue who was actually writing the messages to her.

 _ **"You light up the room."**_

 _ **"You are empowering."**_

 _ **"You radiate confidence."**_

 _ **"You make the world a better place by being in it."**_

Andy knew it was only a matter of time before Miranda realised it was her leaving the messages, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. Every time she saw Miranda's small smile or the lightness in the set of her shoulders, she wanted to verbalise every little thing she felt for the older woman.

 _ **"You are such a hard worker"**_

 _ **"I am glad you exist."**_

 _ **"You are truly making a difference."**_

 _ **"You have the best laugh."**_

That last one came when Andy slipped on her ass as she stepped from the Elias Clarke building. A light dusting of snow had fallen covering a patch of black ice and it made her unsteady in her 5-inch heels. Miranda let out a boisterous laugh, deep and rumbling, which ended in a loud snort that had laughter erupting from them both as she helped Andy pick herself up and dust herself off.

Christmas was rapidly approaching, and Miranda was working them all harder than ever as her legal team proved Stephen's infidelity. Miranda was triumphant while Andy was beginning to feel a little nostalgic for Christmas past, ones spent with family or her friends, understanding that year she would be alone for the first time.

Walking into the outer office she saw Emily, with the help of Caroline and Cassidy, finishing up the large tree in the corner of Miranda's office, Andy couldn't resist her next words.

 _ **"Shouldn't you be sitting on top of the tree, Angel?**_

When Miranda read the words, Andy caught her muted gasp and looking up from her work got caught up in Miranda's piercing gaze. She saw Miranda smirk before turning back towards her daughters. Seeing Emily's raised eyebrow, Andy shrugged her shoulders, pretending she had no idea what had caused Miranda's quiet focus.

No further words were written until the next day. It was the day before Christmas Eve and Miranda demanded coffee after Andy returned from a somewhat boozy hour-long lunch with Nigel. She was feeling brave as she scribbled her note.

 _ **"Can I take a picture of you, so I can show Santa exactly what I want for Christmas?"**_

"Well, that's original," Miranda stated softly as she walked out of her office after depositing the coffee and offering Miranda one of her brightest smiles.

She overheard Miranda on the phone. "Yes, I understand they both work hard, Nigel, which is why I agreed to the extended lunch. All I am asking is that you do not return my assistants intoxicated. That's all."

A few hours later she called for more coffee and Andy couldn't resist one final scribble.

 _ **"Please do not be alarmed if a big man wearing a red suit picks you up and throws you into a bag. (Why?) Because I asked Santa for you for Christmas."**_

"Oh for Heaven's sake." Miranda hissed. "Andréa? Get in here and close the door."

Andy stepped towards Miranda's office warily. "Miranda, I...I mean..."

Miranda held a hand up to stop her babbling but her eyes remained focused on the prints in her other hand. "This has to stop Andréa. I know sometimes it is easy to feel some form of hero worship, but it is not remotely attractive."

"You think it's the usual hero worship? You realise I'm not Emily, right?" Andy shook her head. "You obviously do not know me as well as I thought." She shrugged. "If I have made you uncomfortable, I apologise." Spinning on her heel, she made to leave the office. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the shock and panic reflected in Miranda's eyes. "I will be tending my two weeks resignation, effective immediately."

Miranda stayed late and Andy was still waiting for the book. Upon hearing Miranda's call for coffee, she grabbed her jacket and took off quickly. Within six minutes was entering the elevator on her way back up to Runway.

With her fingers wrapping around the marker she kept in her jacket, Andy fought the urge to write. Sighing she pulled the pen out and started to scribble on the red Christmas cup.

 _ **"Black ice isn't the only thing I'm falling for."**_

Andy continued to write as the elevator landed and she pressed the button for the next floor to give herself more time to get the thoughts out.

 _ **"I know you do not believe it, but I care for you, more than you will ever realise. I realise I do not have anything to offer someone like you, but you have my heart, Miranda. Part of me hoped it would be enough. I'm sorry."**_

Sighing she pressed the button for Level 17 and the elevator moved quickly. Stepping into the outer office, she moved around her desk and sent her resignation to print. She folded it into an envelope before moving quietly into Miranda's office. She placed both items on Miranda's desk, surprised that the editor was in her usual position.

"Andréa, come sit." Miranda's voice came from the corner of the room, where she was sat on the sofa with her knees tucked under her.

Andy did what she was told. Grabbing Miranda's coffee their fingers brushed, in a touch that was electrifying, as she handed it to her. Perching on the edge of the sofa, she kept her eyes averted and waited.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Miranda spoke. "I cannot quite decide if you are extraordinarily brave or simply foolish." Andy stiffened at the words. "But either way, frankly, I am astounded by you. Do you realise how rare that is, or how refreshing?" Miranda chuckled darkly. She felt Miranda slide closer and was stunned when Miranda's fingers cupped her chin and turned her face to catch her eyes. "Can't you even look at me?"

Andy shook her head free from Miranda's gentle grip, her throat working as she tried to find words. "I...I can't...don't even..."

"I do honestly recognise you are no Emily. You are so much more, Andréa. If I made you feel anything other than that, I am sor...sorry." Miranda stumbled over the apology. "It took me a little time to work out who was sending me such beautiful compliments, but a few days ago I noticed you doing all the coffee runs, even when Emily brought the drink to me."

With curiosity sparking her eyes, Andy forgot the usual rule of asking no questions. "Which one was your favourite?"

Miranda put her glasses on, spinning the Starbucks cup between her fingers as she quickly read the words. She looked up at Andy. "Mm, I think it has to be; _'You are a badass, like, honestly super cool'_. I think that is when I knew, with any certainty, it was you." She let out a tinkling laugh. "I have taken photographs of each compliment. It is somewhat of a novelty to be complimented on things outside of my physical appearance."

Placing the coffee down, Miranda picked up her cell and scrolled through the photos, stopping on certain compliments. "Tell me about this?"

 _ **"You are one of the bravest women I know."**_

"That one was from when Stephen stormed into your office, demanding answers about how you found out about him and that bimbo. He was scaring Emily, as he towered over her desk demanding to speak with you, although she hid it well. But you faced him, stared him down, and left him in a quivering mess. It was totally badass."

"Mm, and I suppose that is where my super cool, badass compliment came from?" Miranda queried. Andy nodded quickly. "So, what about this one?" Miranda scrolled quickly until she found the photo she wanted.

 _ **"You inspire me to be a better person."**_

"I don't know your struggles in life, but I know you've faced them down, and you're still here and still succeeding. That alone is inspiring. You motivate me to think I can push through my own struggles and disappointments and come out smiling." Andy breathed. "And I really want for you to continue to inspire me, but in different ways. I know you have it in you to inspire me to try the things I say I won't." She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "To read books I think I don't like, to go places I never wanted to visit, to eat a food I always swore off. I want you to inspire me to be better, every single day. Because although self-motivation is important, sometimes we just need a person running alongside us, telling us we can keep going, that we can cross that finish line, and the person I want by my side doing that, is you."

"Andréa, I...well, I do not know what to say," Miranda stated.

"You don't have to say anything. I mean, I get I've totally crossed all boundaries today, which is why my resignation is sat in your desk. I should have told Nigel no to the mulled wine, alcohol makes me do crazy things." Andy sighed. "I'll be sad to go, you gave me another chance after I threw that tantrum in Paris and I just tossed it away." Tears sprang into her eyes.

Miranda watched her intently as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. Moving closer still, she brushed a stray curl from Andy's face, tucking it securely behind her ear. "Oh no, darling. You went after what you wanted with the same single-minded determination you have shown with every impossible thing I have thrown at you." Miranda smiled sadly. "You will do great things in your life, Andréa. But the last thing you need is an old dragon tying you down."

Andy caught her eyes and blinked her tears away. "Maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't mind being tied down by one particular dragon."

Miranda's breath caught at the words and she sat open-mouthed at the admission. Andy watched as Miranda took a shaky breath, trying to formulate a response. "Your resignation will need to be backdated." She whispered hoarsely.

"Why?" Andy was stunned when Miranda pushed herself into her personal space and caught her lips in a punishing kiss while her hands moved into her long hair.

The sound of the book being dropped on her desk had Andy pulling away from Miranda's teasing lips, and the Editor whimpered her displeasure, trying to pull her closer again. "Andréa..."

"Shush, Jocelyn just dropped the book off," Andy mumbled, placing a finger over Miranda's lips. "And unless you wish for us to be caught snogging, just keep quiet." Miranda retaliated by sucking Andy's finger into her mouth causing her to gasp, her eyes widening as Miranda's tongue swirled around the single digit and she closed her eyes and hummed. "You're so naughty." Andy chuckled as she pulled her finger free.

Miranda offered her a wide mischievous smile. "Mm, my darling, even Santa doesn't make candy as sweet as you." She stood up. "Now, I expect to see the backdated resignation on my desk by the time I return from the bathroom." Miranda took two steps before spinning around and bending to hover over Andy, the heat of her warm breath teasing. "I also need you to be ready to come home with me. I'm going to show you just how naughty I can be."

"I'm sure I can help you off the naughty list," Andy smirked up at Miranda.

"Mm, I've decided, you are all I want for Christmas." Miranda brushed a gentle kiss against Andy's lips but nipped her bottom lip as she pulled away. "And I always get what I want."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
